


The Winning Move

by AwayLaughing



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Akusai Month 2019, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And It's Totally Current and Ongoing They're Just Busy ATM, But They're Totally Gay Don't Panic, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: "Sometimes the only winning move is not to play"The first time Axel suggested leaving the Organization he really hadn’t meant it – where the fuck else was there to go, after all? The second time, it was just grousing after a day of stalking the fresh meat to make sure they weren’t too horribly useless. The third time though, it was while he was splayed across Saïx’s bed, trying to ignore the fresh carved X on his face.AKAOrg 13 is dodge, and AkuSai get the hell out.





	The Winning Move

**Author's Note:**

> The soundtrack to this is "Home Is a Fire" by Deathcab for Cutie.
> 
> AkuSai Month - Berserker Prompt, Day 25
> 
> Promise // “I’m going home.”
> 
> Basically, I'm in "I do what I want" mode now SORRY

It was funny, how a joke could reach so far.

The first time Axel suggested leaving the Organization he really hadn’t meant it – where the fuck else _was_ there to go, after all? The second time, it was just grousing after a day of stalking the fresh meat to make sure they weren’t too horribly useless. The third time though, it was while he was splayed across Saïx’s bed, trying to ignore the fresh carved X on his face.

“I know we had some big revenge plan, but man, I think leaving these fuckers to one another is enough revenge,” he said.

Saïx was quiet for a moment, and then said, “maybe you’re right.”

Until that moment, Axel had thought he was joking again. Saïx had always shit down the idea of leaving before though, and the fact he didn’t...

Axel stood, marching toward the door.

“Where are you going?” If Axel didn’t know better, he might think there was anxiety in Saïx’s voice.

“I am going to steal some potions and charms and Vexen, and then I’m going home,” Axel said.

“But where are you going?” Saïx asked, tone more subdued.

Axel looked over his shoulder, flashing a grin. “I don’t know, where do you want to go? Now get dressed, we can ditch the cloaks after we blow this popsical stand, if we want.”

Saïx stared for a long moment, and then stood. “Don’t bother with Vexen,” he said finally. “I’ve got a stash.”

“You do?” Axel asked, turning entirely. Saïx nodded, gesturing to the armoire that house their uniforms.

“In case there was ever something we couldn’t ask Vexen for,” Saïx said. “For...whatever reason.”

Axel grinned, and Saïx rolled his eyes – and then scowled, hand coming up to the livid cuts.

“Why don’t you take something for that?” Axel asked, and Saïx paused, looking surprised.

“It...did not occur to me,” he said. For a moment he looked unsure, but he brushed it off and turned, pulling out a cloak and then a bag stashed in his spare boots. He popped a potion out and, wordlessly, splashed it onto his face. Axel watched as the barely-closed wounds faded from red to pink into barely-there white. Then he caught the bag as Saïx tossed it to him. “Agrabah.”

“What?” Axel asked, and then, catching up, “_why_?”

“Because everyone hates it there, so if anyone cares we’re more likely to get someone incompetent sent there to check,” Saïx said. “If they bother.”

“Ugh,” Axel said. Saïx rolled his eyes, a portal flaring in time, and then stared expectantly. “Fine,” Axel said. “We better pick somewhere nice after this though.”

Saïx didn’t say anything, just stepped into the black. The portal behind them closed, and after a moment, Axel reached back to grab Saïx’s hand. For a long moment it was limp in his, and then Saïx’s fingers tightened around his, and Saïx was dragging him forward.

“Where were you planning anyway?” he asked, “Radiant Garden is gone, and far too obvious even if it wasn’t. We don’t have a home.”

“Sure we do,” Axel said, letting Saïx semi-drag him into the merciless midday sun of Agrabah. He’d brought them to the middle of the desert – not even the down. “We have one another, ne?”

Saïx stared for a moment, the expression starkly flat in the light. Then the stillness crumbled into rolled eyes and a twitching mouth. “You’re a moron,” he said without heat.

“You’re the one who dumped us in the middle of the desert. Where are we even?”

“No clue,” Saïx said in a tone Axel was sorely tempted to call cheerful.

“Ugh,” Axel said because Agrabah did not deserve actual words. “Let’s at least talk in the shade,” he gestured to a sand dune tall enough to leave the barest of shadows yet. “You know us redheads burn, right?”

“I thought you were fire proof,” Saïx teased.

“Well that’s more fire than even I can handle,” Axel said. “’sides I remember physics 101, you get sunburns from special sun-rays. _Not_ fire.”

“Ultra-violet radiation,” Saïx said almost off handed. “What about China?”

“We stand out too much,” Axel said. For some strange reason everyone there had black hair unless they were old – he couldn’t imagine what would cause that. “Coliseum? We’re gonna need munny sooner than later.” And food. And water. Good Mother Gaia but they could not stay here long.

“Too obvious,” Saïx said. “Traverse Town? Hide with the refugees.”

Axel hummed. The Organization went to Traverse Town very rarely it was true – their faces were too well known by the Radiant Garden survivors and question would be asked if anyone forgot to keep their hood up. That might change now, with non RG Nobodies starting to join up. “People would wonder where we’ve been,” he said. “Could probably get work as Heartless clearer-outers though.”

“Hmm,” Saïx said. They’d reached the shadow sliver, and Axel tucked himself into as best he could. It was cooler at least, but it was going to disappear soon enough, and his lips were already pretty damn dry. They settled in together, silently looking out over the desert. It wasn’t as eerie as TWTNW, Axel realized. Maybe because it felt more real – or just more alive.

“What if we just close our eyes and let the portal pick?” Axel asked finally, as the sunlight finally pushed the shadow back a few more inches, leaving his toes to warm in their black leather prisons.

“We’ll get eaten by heartless,” Saïx said.

“Says who?”

“Basic comprehension of how the dark tunnels work,” Saïx said.

“Fine, you pick then,” Axel said.

“This is your plan,” Saïx said.

“Till you took it over,” Axel said, and then gently ribbed Saïx. “How about this – hot or cold?”

“Warm,” Saïx said, because today was a day for screwing the rules, or something.

“Alright – ocean or mountains?”

“Ocean.”

“Cool,” Axel said, and then closed his eyes and thought. After a slightly unusual delay, the familiar sound of the dark portal opening reached him. He stood, offering Saïx a hand up.

“Where are we going?”

“Let’s find out,” Axel said, and this time he was the one who tugged Saïx forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway they end up at the totally-real beach in Twilight Town and stay there and become very annoying spanner in the works for Org 13 and without the awful influence of Xemnas and co. their hearts grow so big and strong and nothing hurts in this AU and they probably rescue Roxas and Xion because WHY NOT.


End file.
